Cody's Hijacked Birthday Surprise
by randompandattack
Summary: It's Cody's birthday and his girlfriend Gwen decides to throw him a party. Afterwards she invites him up to her room to give him a "special" present. Much to Gwen's dismay, Heather discovers them and she wants in. This can only get better for Cody. Cody/Gwen/Heather oneshot lemon.


**A/N: Hey guys, today's April 1st which is Cody's birthday. Happy b-day Cody! To celebrate I wrote this oneshot; I think he'd like it. I actually had a little too much fun writing it which is part of the reason it's so long. This is a lemon, so it does have sexual content and if you aren't interested in that i advise you not to read any further. Thanks for reading. **

**Cody's Hijacked Birthday Surprise**

For the majority of the teens of Total Drama today was just another normal spring day. But for Cody Anderson it was a little more than that for today was April 1st, his birthday. Today was the day he turned eighteen and was recognized as an adult. Nothing particularly amazing happened as a result of this. He didn't go through a drastic physical transformation; he was still the short scrawny guy he'd always been. But inside Cody felt a little different; a little older.

And as it turned out the girl of his dreams was willing to share this special occasion with him. Yes, Cody had finally done it. He had not just gotten his long time love Gwen to go out with him, but after spending a good amount of time bonding with each other, she had even fallen in love with him. It was his one dream come true.

As usual a season of Total Drama was currently airing during this time (because when was one not?) so all the contestants were together in one place. This just made it easier for the two to spend time together as neither lived in the same town. And it worked out well for Cody's birthday as Gwen managed to gather up most of his friends and throw him a quick party (with cake).

It was nice. Cody's parents didn't really pay him enough attention and birthdays were sometimes forgotten so he enjoyed having all the people he cared about gathered together to celebrate his special day. Everyone who came gave him a gift and while he appreciated them all, the gift he was most looking forward to was Gwen's. Everyone kept wondering what Gwen was going to give Cody but when she assured them all she had a "special" gift for the birthday boy they got her meaning. Though a few looked on enviously (on both sides) everyone was quite happy that the tech geek and Goth girl were together and approved of their relationship.

Once the party was over, the two lovers headed back to Gwen's room. After laughing the whole way there Gwen threw Cody into her room and immediately pulled him into a kiss. He was more than eager to kiss her back and soon Gwen's back was to the wall as they began a heavy make out session. Cody's hands groped all over Gwen's body as his tongue danced inside her mouth. Contrary to popular belief, Cody and Gwen have had sex a few times before. Once Gwen had finally fallen for Cody she was only too happy to take his virginity. But since they'd only done it a few times before it was still new and exciting.

After a few minutes Gwen broke the kiss and gave Cody a reassuring smile. She led him over to the bed. "Take a seat," she said, "and enjoy the show." The geek sat down and watched eagerly as Gwen stood in front of him a few feet from the bed. After kicking off her boots she pulled off her socks and tossed them off to the side.

Reaching behind her back with her hands Gwen untied her top and dropped it to the floor. Immediately after she unzips her skirt and lets it fall beside her top. Standing there dressed in only her black lace bra and panties Gwen poses for Cody. "What do you think?"

Cody's mouth was wide open at the sight in front of him. It took him a few seconds to realize Gwen had asked him a question. "B-Beautiful," he answered. "You're really sexy Gwen."

She smiled. "Thanks Cody. Now I'm going to give you the best birthday present you've ever had." Slowly reaching behind her back Gwen unhooked her bra and took it off in a very sexy way. As the bra fell forgotten to the floor Cody's eyes were drawn to the sight of Gwen's pale C-cup breasts. In the dark of the room they almost seemed to shimmer in front of him.

Next Gwen held the sides of her panties and teased her boyfriend by turning around and pulling them down partway exposing her pale ass. After giving her ass a good shake and making sure Cody watched she pulled them up and turned back around. She then slowly pulled them all the way down to her toes revealing her shaved pussy.

Cody's erection was quite noticeable even from inside his pants. Smiling at the reaction she was getting Gwen strutted over to the bed and gave her boyfriend a quick kiss on the lips. "I think it's your turn to strip now Cody."

Nodding, Cody quickly pulled off his shirt while Gwen pulled down his pants and boxers together. His hard dick popped out and immediately stood at attention now that it was no longer confined by his pants.

"Mhmm…" Gwen wrapped her right hand over Cody's hard shaft. "Have I ever told you how much I love your big cock?"

Cody smiled confidently. "I think you've mentioned it a few times." He was sitting on the edge of the bed now as Gwen sat on her knees in front of him.

Letting her tongue hang out of her open mouth Gwen ran it over the entire length of Cody's penis from balls to tip. A shiver of pleasure ran through the geek and for a moment he physically shook. Gwen smiled at the reaction and started to lick the length of his dick; making sure the whole thing was covered in her saliva.

There was a knock on the door but neither of them heard it.

"I think it's time to taste this dick." Gwen said before taking the tip of Cody's cock in her mouth. The sound of Cody moaning excited the Goth and she took more and more of his cock until the entire member had disappeared into her mouth. Once she was sure that she wasn't going to choke, Gwen began to suck. Erotic noises escaped her lips as she sucked the entire length of his dick. Her hands couldn't sit idly by so she used one to fondle Cody's balls while the other made its way down to her sex. Her fingers slowly but playfully began to rub her opening while her mouth gave Cody fellatio. Both teens were so into the act that they almost didn't hear the doorknob turn and the door open.

Almost.

"Excuse me? Didn't you hear me knock?" Heather said. A few more rude comments made their way to Heather's lips but were never vocalized as the sight of Gwen giving Cody head stopped the queen bee in her tracks.

"H-Heather!" Cody said surprised.

Gwen's head swerved to the left to get a better view but didn't stop sucking Cody's cock. Her eyes grew wide at the sight of the girl who was perhaps her ultimate enemy.

Heather's own shock at coming across such an intimate sexual scene was lessened when she saw the surprise on Gwen's face and the embarrassment on Cody's. She was able to regain some of her calm and assess the situation better. All in the time of a few seconds her open mouthed shock twisted into a smirk. "Well well well, what do we have here? Gwen sucking cock I see, and it looks like Cody's."

Gwen's mouth released Cody's dick with a slick plop and she turned to glare at the other girl. "Heather! What the fuck are you doing in my room? Get out!"

But Heather wasn't listening to her. Instead, something else had caught her eye. When Gwen freed her mouth to yell, Heather got a good look at Cody's erection. Despite her abrupt interruption Cody's dick was still as hard as ever. Heather licked her lips. "Wow Cody," she came closer. "Is that your dick? It's…impressive."

"Umm…hello?" Gwen tried to get Heather's attention. "Are you listening to me? Don't come in closer! Get out of here!"

"Huh?" Heather turned to Gwen. "What's your problem weird Goth girl?"

"I'm wondering why you're in my room!"

"I was supposed to give you this." Heather held up a large brown envelope she held in one hand. She quickly tossed it onto a nearby stand. "It's just some stupid crap about next season; I don't care."

"Well will you go now?"

Suddenly Heather pulled out her smart phone and a few seconds later a flash went off. "What the…?"

Heather looked at the phone for a second before turning it over to show Gwen and Cody. It showed them just as they were a few seconds ago; both naked and right next to each other. "Pretty good right? I wonder what would happen if say…this picture got out?"

"Excuse me?"

"I wonder what would happen if our friends all saw this." Heather smirked. "Or your parents; they wouldn't be too happy. Or better yet, I should just upload it to the internet. I'm sure Sierra's old blogs would have a cow over this…"

"Don't you dare!" Gwen snapped before grabbed at the phone. Heather snapped her arm back in time. Still completely naked Gwen tried to grab the phone away from Heather but she managed to keep it out of the other girls reach with little trouble. "I won't give it up that easy Gwen."

"Ughhh!" Gwen grinded her teeth. "What's your problem? Why are you doing this Heather?"

"I have a better question. Why are you doing him?" She pointed to Cody.

Gwen sighed. "Cody's my boyfriend okay? Today's his birthday and I was just trying to make it special for him. Did you have to ruin it for him?"

Heather shrugged. "Probably."

"Just tell us what you want already." Gwen seethed. "I want to get this blackmail over with."

"I want in." Heather said suddenly.

"Excuse me?" Gwen's right eyebrow went up in a look of confusion.

But Heather had already started to strip. She undid her top and pulled it off then dropped it onto the floor near Gwen's clothes. It turns out Heather didn't wear a bra under her top and her boobs popped out. Cody's eyes grew wide at the sight of her B-cup breasts suddenly exposed in his girlfriend's room. He knew he should look away but these were the second pair of breasts he'd ever seen and they only made his erection even harder.

"I want in." She repeated. "Geez how many ways do I have to say it? I'll delete the picture if you let me fuck Cody too."

"No!" Gwen shook her head. "No way, not going to happen."

"Oh please," Heather unzipped her short shorts and dropped them to the floor. The only piece of clothing she had left on was a lacey red thong. "I really don't think Cody's going to mind if he gets to fuck two girls instead of just one. Especially when one is as sexy and popular as me."

"Popular? Really?" Gwen scoffed. "I'm not letting you fuck my boyfriend. Why would you even want to? What about Alejandro?"

The thong apparently had to go too as Heather quickly dropped it and picked it up with her hands before throwing it aside. Her pussy was now visible to both Gwen and Cody who noticed her pubic hair shaved landing strip style. "What about him?" She asked ignoring their stares.

"Isn't he your boyfriend? Shouldn't you go fuck him instead?" Gwen asked. "Rumor has it his dick is like…twelve inches long or something ridiculous like that."

"Well it's not," the queen bee sighed. "Trust me; I've seen it. As 'perfect' as the rest of his body is, Alejandro's one weak spot is his abnormally small penis. I say penis because I can't even call it a dick; it's like three inches long at best. Not to mention it suffers from erective dysfunction most of the time."

Hearing this Gwen and Cody broke out into giggles. "Ha ha, are you serious?" Cody laughed. "I never realized I was better equipped than 'Mr. Perfect'."

Gwen chuckled alongside him. "Did you even get to finish Heather?"

Heather glared. "Don't kid yourself Gwen; I would never have sex with something as pathetic as that." She paused, and then walked over to Cody. He pulled back slightly; unused to girls beside Gwen seeing him naked. "Now Cody on the other hand…" Her hand suddenly wrapped around his dick.

Gwen grabbed Heather's arm and squeezed. "Don't even think about it."

"It's that, or this pic hits the internet Gwen." Heather said with a sense of finality in her voice. "What's it going to be?"

"I think we should let her, Gwen." Cody voiced his opinion. He gulped as Gwen glared at him. "We don't have any other choice."

"Fine!" The Goth groaned. "But don't think you're going to go first. I had already started when you barged in."

"Of course," Heather smirked. "By all means, go back to sucking dick."

Gwen sent her another glare, but said nothing. Instead she bent back down next to Cody's dick. Wrapping her lips around it she went back to sucking. It was more than a little uncomfortable for her with Heather standing there watching but Gwen didn't want to give the other girl the pleasure. Acting as if she was able to ignore her, Gwen started blowing Cody with as much enthusiasm as she could manage.

Heather watched for a few minutes in amusement. Watching the girl who had given her so much trouble since season one performing such a sexual act naked was an interesting experience. But after deciding she'd waited long enough Heather made her move. "Alright Cody, I'd like some service now."

"Huh?" Cody groaned. He was too focused on what Gwen was doing to really hear what Heather wanted. But he started paying a lot more attention when the raven-haired girl shoved his upper torso down onto the bed. "What?"

"Weird Goth girl can suck your dick all she wants, but you're going to eat me out until she's done." Heather said as she got on top of the bed right behind the male. She then lowered herself down until her pussy was right on top of Cody's face. "Now lick boy. Lick."

Hesitating, Cody stared up at Heather's pink sex. It was right in front of his face and when he breathed on it he could feel her react slightly. While he had done this for Gwen a few times he had never done it for any other girl. Cautiously he leaned up and licked her pussy a few times. This got a moan out of the queen bee. Feeling encouraged, Cody brought his hands up and used them to open her up. This gave him an easier time as he dove in with his mouth and began to eat her out.

Heather moaned. "You're…surprisingly good at this…" She moaned again. "For a loser anyway." She glanced down and could tell Gwen was glaring at her again. "How's it going down there Gwen?" She mocked the other girl. "You're pretty good at sucking cock huh? You know, something about this feels right. You're down there, with some guy's dick in your mouth, while I'm up here getting my pussy eaten. We're both where we belong."

Gwen freed her mouth in order to give Heather a piece of her mind but was stopped when Cody cried out. "Don't stop Gwen, I'm going to cum!"

"Don't you stop either!" Heather said pushing her pussy down over Cody's face. "Keep licking!"

Still upset with Heather but wanting to finish Cody off Gwen wrapped her hand around his dick and began to beat off him with as much force as she could muster. "Ah!" Cody groaned a minute later. "I'm cumming!"

Gwen opened her mouth as Cody began to ejaculate. She missed the first shot which landed on her face but readjusted her aim and the next few shots of semen landed right in her mouth. Having finished, Cody's dick began to shrink as a small amount of leftover cum dribbled out.

But Cody was focused entirely on Gwen as she took a finger to wipe up all the semen off her face and then lick it off her fingers. She briefly opened her mouth to show him that she had gathered all his cum on her tongue before making a show of closing her mouth and swallowing loudly. She opened her mouth to show him a clean tongue and smiled. "Delicious."

Cody blushed. He appreciated the lengths Gwen went through for him and while he could never tell if she actually enjoyed the taste of his semen or not he still enjoyed the show.

Heather on the other hand didn't particularly enjoy being ignored. She had been getting close to cumming when Cody had stopped licking and practically thrown her off of him just to watch himself cum on Gwen's face. She was not amused. "Great job weird Goth girl, are you done yet? Because I'd like to fuck him now if you don't mind."

Gwen's smile did not falter. "Go ahead Heather, but I'm not sure you'll have much luck. Cody's gone a bit soft and I'm not sure he'll get hard again for a while."

"We'll see about that." Heather got off the bed and pushed Gwen out of her way. She then began what appeared to be a step by step plan to get him hard as quick as possible. First she grabbed his penis with one hand and began furiously stroking it.

"Oww!" Cody cried out as the queen bee's long nails cut into his dick. "Watch the nails Heather."

Heather paused only long enough to look up and Cody and give him her best "I don't care" look. "Suck it up Cody. No pain, no gain."

And with that she went back to jacking him off. Every once in a while she'd stop to lick a particularly sensitive part of his member before returning to stroking him. After he was semi-erect her mouth latched onto him and acted similar to a vacuum. When her mouth popped off a minute later Cody was once again fully erect.

Gwen checked the time. "Wow, I think that was a record."

Though she was breathing heavily, Heather wore a satisfied look on her face. "Just remember: I didn't do it for you, I did it for me. Now get on the bed."

Heather maneuvered Cody until he was lying directly in the middle of the bed. Thanks to his small size there was plenty of room left for the other two girls. Gwen sat behind Cody while Heather was on top of him with her knees bent. The raven haired girl leaned down until her chest was on top of Cody's.

She moved her head down until their faces were touching and their eyes were parallel. Cody gulped. "Heather I—

"Don't talk," she interrupted placing her index finger over his lips. "You'll spoil it. You don't have to do anything. I'll take care of it, okay?" Cody nodded slowly.

Heather's hand carefully pushed up against the back side of Cody's dick as she carefully aligned it up with her pussy. Once she thought it was close she'd lower herself slightly letting Cody's penis graze across her lips before pulling back up. Sure of herself she turned back toward Cody. "Stay still." She ordered him.

Slowly she lowered herself down onto his member. Laying there Cody felt as his dick was slowly enveloped by her pussy. Inch by inch Heather lowered herself until Cody was balls deep inside her. "OH!" She couldn't help but let out a groan of pleasure at the feeling of having her pussy filled.

The queen bee placed both hands on the side of Cody's face. "That's good." She said before pulling Cody into a deep kiss. As they kissed Heather began to gyrate her hips up and down. The moist folds of Heather's inner walls squeezed Cody's cock with a tightness that made him want to cum.

"Hey stop!" Gwen frowned as soon as Heather started kissing her boyfriend. "You didn't say anything about kissing!"

Heather momentarily broke the kiss. "You're right, but…" she smirked. "There's nothing you can do about it." She then kissed Cody again just to irritate Gwen.

Gwen sighed. There was nothing she could do but sit there and watch Heather fuck her boyfriend. She couldn't help but notice by the expression on his face that he seemed to be enjoying it. She worried he might think Heather was a better lover than she was. This line of thought was interrupted as the queen bee starting to moan loudly.

Heather had stopped kissing Cody and was now focused entirely on fucking him. Having pulled herself up, she rode him in the cowgirl position. "Oh yeah," she groaned. "Use your hips Cody."

"Like this?" Cody asked as he started to get a rhythm going.

Heather nodded. "Yes, fuck me just like that. But whatever you do," she warned him. "Don't cum inside me. Do you understand? If you even think about it I'll cut your dick off."

The geek gulped. "Y-Yes Heather."

Gwen, who currently had Cody's head lying in her lap, leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Don't worry Cody, I promise you can cum inside me."

"Thanks Gwen," he whispered back.

"Don't stop!" Heather cried out. "I'm not going to be denied this time. I'm going to cum!"

More to appease the queen bee than anything, Cody began to fuck Heather harder than before. He could tell she was getting close by her shortness of breath and the perverted expression on her face. A minute later he could tell it was time. "Oh it's cumming!" She gasped. Her hands grasped his arms and her nails cut into his skin. "I'm cumming!"

A cry of pleasure escaped Heather's lips before she collapsed on top of Cody. He could feel her female juices release over his genitals as she came. Luckily for both of them Cody wasn't ready to cum yet, because he was in no position to free himself.

Heather lay there for another minute on top of Cody breathing hard and covered in sweat. "Oh Heather…" Gwen said in a playful voice. "I've got something to show you." Heather looked up to see Gwen standing above her holding a cell phone.

"Take a good look." Gwen shoved the phone in the other girl's face. It showed a picture of Cody and Heather fucking from just a few minutes ago. Heather reached for the phone but Gwen pulled it back. "Now you can't blackmail us anymore. If you even think of posting that picture of Cody and I on the internet I'll do the same with this one. And I don't think you'd like it if people knew you were screwing Cody."

Gwen was surprised to hear Heather giggle. "Okay I know I should be mad," another chortle of giggles emerged from her lips, "But I'm not. That orgasm was way too good for me to care about that. So…props Gwen; that was pretty sneaky."

"Umm…thanks." The Goth said surprised by the other girl's reaction. "But it's my turn now so get off." Without waiting for a reply she pushed Heather off of Cody and pulled him up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm good." He smiled.

"Are you still hard?"

"See for yourself." He pointed toward his crotch where Gwen could see he was still fully erect.

"Good." Gwen smiled. She laid down on her back and spread her legs. "Now I want you to fuck me as hard as you can birthday boy."

Cody smiled widely. "My pleasure." He wasted no time before diving between her legs and inserting himself inside of her. Gwen gasped as his entire length penetrated her. It was so deep it almost reached her womb. He then pulled out before thrusting right back in.

Gwen wrapped her arms around Cody's back as he fucked her in the missionary position. "Harder," she whispered into his ear. He responded by pushing into her harder. After letting out a gasp Gwen pulled Cody into a kiss. Their fucking soon had a rhythm of its own as the two moved their bodies together in hot sweaty bliss.

And once again, Heather found herself left out. "Don't hog him all to yourself weird Goth girl!" She told Gwen but the pale girl just ignored her. "Are you even listening to me? Hey!" But despite her attempts to interrupt them, they two continued to screw with a single mindedness that ignored all outside interruptions. "Urggh! Fine." Heather huffed. After making sure neither of them was looking she began to finger herself right next to them.

As Cody continued to fuck Gwen his hands made their way up to her chest and began to fondle her tits. The feel of her soft, bouncy boobs delighted him; he continued to grope them much to the delight of Gwen. "Cody…" She gasped. "I'm getting close."

"Me too."

"Cum with me." She said. Unable to form a coherent sentence Cody nodded instead. He could feel his penis ready to explode and knowing the time was right he fucked her as hard as he could.

"I'm cumming!" Gwen cried out. "Cum inside me!"

Cody came first. A wave of semen shot out of his dick and straight into her pussy. The feeling of that warm cum filling her up brought Gwen to her own orgasm. They both cried out in pleasure as they rode the orgasm to finish. Once Cody had finished ejaculating inside of Gwen he pulled out.

Both teens watched as semen immediately began to overflow out of Gwen's pussy. "That…was amazing." Gwen panted. She dipped her index finger into her pussy and brought a dab of cum to her lips before sucking on the finger. "I hope you enjoyed your birthday gift baby."

"I did Gwen," Cody said before wrapping Gwen in a hug. "I love you."

She hugged him back. "I love you too."

"Blech." Heather fake-gagged. "Are you two trying to make me gag?"

Gwen frowned and broke the hug. "Do you have to ruin our moment?"

"It looks like it." Heather retorted. "I had to if I ever wanted it to be my turn again; otherwise you might've hugged all night."

"You're just jealous." Gwen told her.

"Umm…what do you mean 'your turn' Heather?" Cody asked. "As much as I'd like to accommodate you, I think I'm spent."

"No way," Heather told him. "I want one more orgasm out of you. And if I have to ride your half limp loser dick then so be it." She came within a few inches of Cody and then turned to Gwen. "Get over here loser Goth girl. This'll go faster with your help."

Gwen raised an eyebrow. "Why should I help you? I already have that picture of you as proof you can't blackmail me anymore. In fact, what's stopping me from kicking your naked ass out of my room right now? I sure don't want you to fuck my boyfriend again."

Heather groaned. "What? Are you going to make me beg? I already told you about my situation with Alejandro; I could really use this."

Gwen crossed her arms. "My answer's no, but I'd love to see you beg."

Heather looked like she really wanted to call Gwen a nasty name right then but held her tongue. She sat there for a minute thinking it over in her head before letting out a sigh. She got down on her knees and clasped her hands in front of her face. "Please Gwen," the queen bee's usual haughtiness and arrogance had left her voice. She was now begging desperately. "Please let me fuck Cody just one more time. I promise not to call you weird Goth girl as much or insult your bad taste in clothes. I'll even let you borrow my favorite vibrator!"

"Wow." Gwen smiled. "That was satisfying. Thank you Heather."

"So can I…?"

"No," Gwen shook her head. "But thanks anyway."

"No!" Heather rammed her forehead into the bed.

"Wait a minute Gwen," Cody spoke up. "Let's think about this. Maybe you should let Heather have this; I think she needs it."

For the second time that evening Gwen's glare was directed at Cody. "Oh you just want to fuck her again! That's not cool Cody."

"It's not just that," Cody whispered into her ear. "Okay, that's part of it. But I think we could get a little payback; give Heather a taste of her own medicine. What do you think?"

"Well…I would like some revenge." She smirked. "Okay Heather, I've changed my mind. You can fuck Cody, but only once."

"Yes!" Heather gave a small cheer. "Now get over here; I need your help with this."

Gwen shrugged and moved over to where Heather was. "Wrap your boobs around his dick. Guys love it when you fuck them with your tits. A double titfuck should revive Cody's dick in no time at all."

Unable to argue with that kind of logic Gwen kept quiet and wrapped her breasts around the right side of Cody's dick while Heather wrapped hers around the left. From Cody's perspective this was an amazing experience having two girls' boobs around him at once. With both of them right next to each other it was much easier to see that Gwen's were a size bigger.

"This…is amazing." Cody groaned. "I can already feel my dick reviving."

"We haven't even started yet," Heather said. "Just watch this." She began by pushing her tits against the side of Cody's dick and bouncing them up and down. Sometimes she'd go fast and sometimes slow; sometimes she'd use one breast and then the other while others times she'd do both at once. This wasn't too hard to imitate so Gwen began copying Heather's movements.

"Now for the finishing touch." Heather leaned forward and licked the side of Cody's half erect dick. A wave of pleasure similar to electricity ran through him. A second later Gwen copied her by licking the opposite side. Then they both licked him together. As one could predict, his dick was now back to full mast.

Heather flicked Cody's penis with her finger. "Okay he's ready. Anymore and he might cum on us." She then pushed Gwen back. "Move back Gwen. And Cody, get on your back like last time and…"

But Cody wasn't listening. Instead he picked Heather up and sat down on the edge of the bed. "What are you doing?" She resisted. The geek got smacked in the face but didn't falter. He managed to position Heather so she was sitting on his legs facing him. This gave him a full frontal view of her chest while his dick rested comfortably against her stomach.

"Stop! We're supposed to do it the same way as before!"

"Let's try it this way instead." Cody smirked. He grabbed Heather's ass, and after giving it a pinch he pulled it up with his hands to align his cock with her pussy.

"Wait just a minute!" Heather said realizing what he was about to do.

He didn't wait. Rather forcefully Cody lowered Heather onto his dick. The queen bee gasped as she was suddenly impaled by the large piece of meat. As Cody felt Heather's tight insides wrap around his dick he began to fuck her.

"Ack! This wasn't what I wanted!" Heather complained as she rested her head on Cody's shoulder.

"Do you want me to stop?" Cody asked before he stopped thrusting into her altogether.

"N-No…" Heather whispered. She hadn't wanted to admit it but when Cody suddenly stopped moving the words just slipped out.

"Good!" Cody started thrusting into her again; this time harder than before. Heather's boobs were becoming quite a distraction for the geek as they bounced up and down right in front of him. Deciding to put an end to that he grabbed them both and squeezed.

"Hey! Get your geek hands off my tits!" Heather told him.

"I would never have expected your boobs to be this soft Heather." Cody said as he continued to squeeze her breasts. "But how do they taste?" He then leaned forward and began sucking on one breast, and then the other.

"Hey!" Heather gasped at the feeling of her breasts being treated this way. She never imagined Cody would start acting so forceful. Part of her wanted him to stop but another part liked it. "Ouch! Did you just bite my nipple?" He didn't answer. Heather heard giggling and turned to see Gwen barely able to keep from laughing. "Oh you think this is funny do you?"

"Pretty funny, yeah." The Goth laughed. "Hey Cody, haven't you had enough fun in that position yet?"

Cody smirked. "Good idea." He then pulled Heather off his dick (he could tell by her moan she wasn't happy about this) and tossed her back onto the bed.

"Finally!" Heather looked relieved to be out of that position until she saw Cody and Gwen coming for her. "Wait, what are you two doing?"

The two quickly flipped her over and positioned her so she was on her knees and hands facing the back of the bed. Cody was right behind her on his knees with his hands on her ass. It took Heather a few seconds to realize what had happened. "Wait no! Not that! Anything but doggy-style!"

"Sorry Heather," Cody pretended to apologize, "but your pussy talks to me, and it says it wants doggy style." And without another word he thrust his dick back into her pussy. The smacking of skin where their flesh met made a rather perverted sound that continued as Cody fucked her.

"No!" Heather cursed. "This is so degrading."

Gwen leaned down until she was even with Heather. "But it feels good doesn't it?"

"No!" She shook her head. "I'll never admit that."

Gwen looked over at Cody. The nerd understood the message and slapped Heather on the right side of her ass. Her bubble butt jiggled slightly. "Bad girl. Tell the truth!"

"Ah! Stop!"

Cody slapped her again; this time on the other side. "You like that?"

"No!"

Slap!

"Okay I do!" She admitted. "I do like it doggy style and I do like it when you slap me in the ass."

"Good girl." Cody said before slapping her again.

"Not so hard!" Both Heather's face and ass were turning red. "I can't take much more of this." Her tongue was now sticking out of her mouth and she was drooling. "It's so good…so fucking good! Fuck me harder Cody!"

"As you wish!" he said before picking up the pace. Heather could feel his large dick reaching all the way to her womb. It filled her up so nice she could tell her orgasm was close.

"I'm gonna…I'm going to cum!"

"Me too!" Cody said.

"N-No!" Heather shook her head. "N-Not inside. Pull out!"

Gwen then leaped into action by grabbing Heather's hands and holding them down. No matter how hard she pulled she couldn't get them loose. "Go ahead Cody!" Gwen told her boyfriend. "Blow your load inside her!"

"It'll be my pleasure." Cody said as he held on tight to the queen bee's ass.

"Noooo!" Heather cried out as she tried to free herself. Unfortunately for her, with her own orgasm so close she had little strength to break free.

"I'm cumming Heather!" Cody groaned. "Take it!" The geek could hold it in no longer and unleashed a wave of semen straight through Heather's pussy and into her womb. At the same time as Cody filled up Heather's pussy, the raven haired girl had her own orgasm. She was torn between pleasure and disgust.

Finally Cody pulled out and his last glob of cum shot on top of Heather's ass. At the same time Gwen released her mortal enemy. Heather collapsed onto the bed. Cody's semen flowed out of her pussy showing no signs of stopping.

"Nice job Cody," Gwen leaned over and gave her boyfriend a quick kiss on the lips. "Now flip her over; I have an idea." The two of them grabbed Heather and flipped her so she was lying on her back.

Gwen then grabbed her phone and turned on the camera feature. She held it out in front of her. "Get in the shot Cody. Now say cheese!" A moment later the flash went off and the picture was taken. After taking a look both teens broke down giggling.

"Hey Heather, take a look."

The queen bee was still in shock from what had happened but managed to take a look at the picture on Gwen's phone. The picture showed the bottom half of Heather's body; mainly her pussy. It was a bit of an upshot so semen could clearly be seen leaking out. Right beneath it were Cody and Gwen's heads as they both smiled and posed for the picture. "What the fuck? You better delete that!"

Both teens started laughing. "I don't know, I think I'll use it for my wallpaper." Gwen said.

"I think it would make for a good Christmas card." Cody joked.

"I'll kill you both!"

"Oh calm down Heather." Gwen told her.

"Calm down? Your fucking boyfriend came inside me!" She raged. "What if I get pregnant?"

"You'll be fine. I'll lend you one of my morning after pills." Gwen said. "Plus if you were actually worried about that you'd have worn a condom."

Heather scoffed. "Whatever." She crossed her arms before turning to Cody. An idea came into her head so she got off the bed and stood up beside the other two. She then stood in front of Cody with a stern look on her face. Despite all that had just happened Cody couldn't help but still feel intimidated by her and wonder what she was going to do to him.

"Cody, I have something very important to say."

The tech geek gulped. "What is it Heather?"

Heather leaned down slightly and pulled Cody into a long deep kiss. Cody was too surprised to do anything and so was Gwen. Finally Heather broke the kiss. "I love you."

"W-What?"

"That was the best sex I've ever had." She admitted. "You have to be my boyfriend. I'll give you anything you want."

"Back off Heather!" Gwen said pushing the queen bee off her boyfriend. "Cody's my boyfriend so just stay the fuck away from him!"

"Oh drop dead weird Goth girl." Heather retorted. "There's no way Cody would pick a loser like you when he could go out with someone as pretty and popular as me."

"Are you kidding? Cody's been in love with me forever! And he'd never be shallow enough to pick you just because you're more popular!"

"Excuse me?" Cody spoke up. "Don't I get a say in this?"

"NO!" Both girls yelled at him together.

Just then the door to Gwen's room slammed open. A very angry Courtney walked in dressed in only her bra and panties. "Would you two kindly shut the fuck up? I've been trying to get to sleep for the past two hours but you keep…" It was then that she realized everyone in the room was naked. "What the…? Why are you two naked?" She motioned to Gwen and Heather.

Then she noticed Cody was in the room too. "And why is Cody here?"

"This isn't a good time Courtney," Gwen said. "Please get out."

Normally Courtney would've told Gwen she wasn't leaving until they kept quiet but something was distracting her. After noticing Cody was in the room she happened to glance down at his crotch and noticed his impressive genitals. "Wow," Courtney blushed. "Cody is that your cock? That's…incredible."

The CIT then walked further into the room and started to undo her bra. "You guys don't mind if I join in right? I could really use a good lay…" She said dropping her panties.

"Oh crap!" Gwen and Heather said together slapping themselves in the face.

_Twenty minutes later_

Cody and Courtney were on top of Gwen's bed as Cody fucked Courtney in the missionary position. Both were covered in sweat and Courtney was crying out loudly. "Oh fuck me!" She screamed. "Fuck me harder Cody! Harder!" her large dark D cup breasts bounced freely as Cody pounded away at her pussy.

Both Gwen and Heather were still standing beside the bed talking to each other. "This is getting ridiculous." Gwen said.

"Yeah, but who's going to stop her?" Heather replied. "You saw that look in Courtney's eyes when she saw Cody's dick. I wasn't going to risk my neck by telling her no."

"I wish Cody would tell her no," Gwen frowned.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen." Heather laughed. "But I wish Courtney would quiet down. If she gets any louder someone else will hear and then we'll have to do this all over again."

Gwen realized what she meant and then shuddered. "What if Izzy hears?"

"What if Lindsay hears?" Heather replied.

Gwen held out her hand. "Agree to work together for the time being to prevent that?"

Heather eyed the hand warily. "What's in it for me?"

The Goth sighed. "I'll agree to share Cody; at least for the time being."

"Deal!" Heather shook her hand. "Pleasure doing business with you."

Behind them both girls heard Courtney moan. "I'm cumming!"

A few seconds later they heard Cody cheer. "Best birthday ever!"

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated. **


End file.
